Knife Edge: Pt II
by Invader Jed
Summary: Part Two of Two (Read Pt. I first!) Robin searches for the kidnapped Starfire, who has undertaken a new identity under Slade's command. Can Robin save her from Slade and Knife's grasp, or has he finally lost both the battle and her?


**

* * *

Author's Note:** YOOOOOHOOOOOOO duckies! I'm baaaaaaack! Yes, tis true, I have returned for you, only to find my amount of reviews had gone up to FORTY-FOUR!!! I was so happy I jumped up and down like a happy thing. Thank you. Responses are at the end, as usual. Yaaaaay I'm so glad to be back, it wasn't the best holiday. The French people were very French. I did like going to all the WW1 battlefields in Belgium though. Very interesting and sad. I highly recommend it. Anyway, I'll let you read this first! Oh, and for those of you who are interested, I got really good exam results! Six 1s and two 2s!!! (Which are both kinda like A's but different levels. I know. It's weird.) Anyway, enjoy!

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

****

**SCENE ONE – Intro -**

_A zoom in on STARFIRE's face rotates slowly as the camera zooms out. When her full figure is shown, she is wearing a similar outfit to that which Terra wore in the two "Aftershock" episodes. In the centre of her chest is the "S" crest symbolising she is an ally of SLADE. She stands next to the tank she had previously been in._

**SLADE _(appearing behind her):_ **Open your eyes, girl.

_STARFIRE's eyes open obediently. Instead of being the gentle colour as usual they glow the harsh green as when she is attacking constantly. The room is revealed and KNIFE stands leaning against a wall with his arms folded in distaste. SLADE circles STARFIRE until he comes face to face with her. He then takes her slender chin in the crook of his index finger and thumb, pulling her face up to meet his eyes._

**SLADE: **Who are you, girl?

**STARFIRE (harshly):** I am the apprentice of Slade, his servant and minion.

**SLADE: **What is your destiny?

**STARFIRE: **To destroy the Teen Titans, and to personally bring the leader to my master.

_SLADE takes a mask from his pocket. He places it over STARFIRE's head, tucking the hair in so it is completely covered. The mask has a slash down it similar to KNIFE's. SLADE steps back from her and his eye narrows triumphantly._

**SLADE: **What is your name, girl?

**STARFIRE: **I am Dagger.

**SCENE CLOSED – ROLL START THEME TUNE -**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, very short, I know. But it just means that the other scenes will be longer! Yeah sure. Lots of excitingness coming up! Oh wowee I'm so excited about the third season coming out how cool is that? There's supposedly one where Starfire gets engaged and Robin is jealous! WHEEEE! I wanna see it NOOWWWWWW! I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed again, it was a real nice treat to come back to. I'll give as full responses as I can just for you. I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding part two. Thanks dudes, and all those who reviewed "Wish You Were Here", which was sadly just a one-off. Ah well.

**Answers to Reviews:**

**DIWaRrIa:** Oooooo a movie! That would be cool, but I'm going to be happy enough with the third series for now. I think there's one where they go INSIDE Cyborg. It'll be a hoot! And I'm sorry if I'm going to be all patriotic and picky here, but I am not English. I am SCOTTISH. Different thing, dudes, please get it right. But I love English people, they're so groovy, but I'm Scottish and I like people to acknowledge that. Anyway the same rules apply in Scotland, which is like the only country in the English-speaking language that pronounces every word PROPERLY, unless you have a wonky accent. Anyway. What's all this shrine stuff you're going on about? Huh? Oh, and as for my other "piece of work" it was only a one-off chapter thing, not giving away any spoilers or anything, just a little insight as to what I would like to have happened after Star and Robin's dance. Isn't it cute? There's nothing more romantic than two people wanting to be together but choosing not to be. Aww. Anyway, I'm a complete sucker for romance. And Starfire and Robbo are just MEANT TO BE! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Persephone's-Child: **And waited you have. Well done. I know how fabulous I am (cough) Nah just kidding, I suck. Thanks very much for the compliment, I'm afraid the brainwashy thing isn't very original, but what hero fic would it be without involuntary assistance of the enemy? Exactly. I shall join you in an evil cackle there. BWAHAHA! If you want originality, dudes, go read "The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time" or "Life of Pi". Both totally awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anwen: **Hey, cool name. Sorry, I already did. I've updated now, though, so it's okay. Tis all better now, there there, doooo dooooooooo. (Does rendition of Hedley Lamarr in Blazing Saddles) Hey I'm glad you like the story so much. Star and Robin are just meant to be, don't you agree? How old are they all supposed to be anyway? But awww they're so cute. Did you read the other fic I did of them? If not please check it out, and review this one again. Thanks!

**DIWaRrIa: **Hey again! Lots of fluff. In one, Robin gets jealous! That's what I read anyway!!! Red X, eh, but isn't that Robin? Maybe someone comes and it's not REALLY Robin but...someone else! GASP! Awww thanks, you're my chum reviewer. I checked out the website, very cool. Oh I dunno cos America is "SO GREAT" well it's not so great. It's ok. Come to the U.K. It rocks! And leave my Tony Blair alone, he's a good guy and an excellent politician. He gets too much stick. Dealio is a seriously good word, much better than the ones me and my daddy try to invent. But then they're generally rude...Tee hee! Anyway, thanks for reviewing again, even if it means I have to stay up even longer to respond...AGAIN! Tee hee, I'm just kiddin!

**QueenCheer: **I like cliffhangers. They make me go ooooooo and stuff. So I make lots of them. I'm so nasty. That's a nice thing to say, I like reading that. Oh dear. You're supposed to get eight hours sleep. You're BAD! Especially if you're thirteen, you need sleep for you're....um...bones, or something. I'm glad you like my story so much, I love it when people tell me that!!!! I'm so happy today, and so glad I have such awesome reviewers! You're the best dudes in the WORLD!!! Please review again, hope you liked the chapter, even if it was the shortest chapter I have EVER written.

**Lost Inside: **Umm....well, I don't normally get death threats from reviewers... but thanks....please don't slay me! There are some people who want to read the end. Really, if you kill me they'll come after your blood. I have powerful, crazy friends! You have been warned. Anyway, as if I could kill them anyway...Mwaha. You'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for reviewing, you scary scary person!

**laurashrub: **HEYYYYYYY!Glad you liked it, always appreciated. Don't apologise, I've been away for three weeks! And now you can read part two! Cos I start school again in two days I might not update as quickly but I promise I'll try my best and OH MY GOD THE BIGGEST SPIDER I HAVE EVER SEEN IS CRAWLING UP THE WALL! COOOOL!!!! (I'm not scared of spiders, but it's HOOOOGE!) I didn't even know you could GET them that big in this country! WOW!

**Moon-N-Stars: **Ahhh my friend reviewer thing. I'm getting seriously worried by this big spider (see answer to laurashrub's review) It's absolutely GIGANTIC! I'm back from holiday now. It was pretty crap. French people scare me. I can't understand a word they say (I speak German and Spanish) and my family just fought all the time. Pretty dull. I am a waitress, yes, and I have to work next Saturday (rolls eyes). Dude that is an enormous spider. It's crap paid anyway. The job, not the spider. Well I dunno, maybe there's a minimum wage for being a spider. I swear, this is the first actual thing I've done, apart from hanging out with my best mate, but that's ok cos she broke up with her boyfriend so I'm forgiven, I hope. I'm gonna go watch Romeo Juliet on Channel 4, it just came on. YAY! I've not seen it yet. I love love stories. And Leonardo DiCaprio is HOT! Yum! See you guys later, thanks for reviewing. (runs away from compy and spider)


End file.
